


nines' first spring

by scullyslefteye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega/Omega, dumb/dumber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslefteye/pseuds/scullyslefteye
Summary: what it says on the tin. premium walmart-brand omegaverse(rating will probably go up)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	nines' first spring

“Nines, for the love of god, _go home,_ ” Gavin pleaded.

Nines paused his steps, and Gavin heard a faint whirring noise as he turned around. Just like his laptop.

“Excuse me?” He looked kinda pissed, glare slightly offset by his flushed face and hazy eyes. Figures that he wouldn’t want Gavin around right now.

Gavin huffed. “That was... you almost... ugh! Look, Nines, you don’t need to go back to work today. You know everyone can tell you’re. Y’know.” Yeah, that and aimless gesturing would surely get the point across. He couldn’t just _say it_ –he struggled not to think about it too much as it was.

“I’m _what_ , Gavin? As you would say, _spit it out_.” Nines loomed closer. Only fuckin’ Nines could loom in this state, even if his laser-focus was a little less laser than normal. Anyway, Gavin’s earlier assessment of his mood seemed to be very correct. Detective skills. Speaking of detecting, Gavin really hoped Nines was too worked up to notice his own growing flush. He glanced around the yard, willing his mind to calm itself.

_It’s just the cold_ , he told himself, _we’ve been standing out here too long_. Like how he only feels warm because his jacket is just that good. Plus, it’s almost lunchtime, so it’s only natural that he’d have trouble concentrating. His heart rate has been up because he just finished a coffee two hours ago. That’s all.

“You _know_ , your... time of the year. That you have. Are in. Now. You know?” What? All of Gavin’s blood was in his... face, not his brain. Cut him some slack.

“Do I need to drive you to the hospital?”

“Fuck! Nines, I’m just saying, most people don’t investigate crime scenes while in heat. You did great, mission accomplished, now go home and build a nest or. Whatever!” He folded his arms across his chest, shifting on his feet.

Blink. Blink. Nines retreated like he’d been slapped, eyes widening. “Is that... Gavin, why do you say that?”

“Because you are!” God, why was this so difficult? So much for not thinking about it. Now he needs to give Nines a full report on... wait. Nines seems confused for real, his anger long gone.

Fuck, he was just activated a few months ago. This was his first spring. Then it was also his first... Gavin took a deep breath–which only flooded his sense of smell with _Nines_. He melted against all good sense. _Don’t say anything stupid_ , he reminded himself.

“Trust me, I can tell. So could that alpha assistant who decided making eyes at you was more important than his job, he didn’t hear a word we said. Guarantee those notes just say ‘dreamy glacier blue.’” Fuck that guy, by the way. If Nines could concentrate on the crime scene, so could he. Irritating knothead.

Nines frowned, impressive eyebrows creasing. He clearly hadn’t considered this scenario, which must be a first for him. Gavin didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed his own scent or any of the early signs. Plus, if Gavin could hear his cooling fans like earlier, he must be overheating. Pun not intended.

“O-oh. I apologize for my oversight. I will inform Captain Fowler and hail an autotaxi. I– I apologize, Gavin.” Wow, he seems... really stressed out. Was that– was that a lip tremble? Oh god, it was. Nines was looking more and more like he was about to cry. Hormones, Gavin guessed. He knows that struggle, but damn it, it didn’t make it any easier to ignore Nines like this. Gavin’s own hormones were carving a pit in his chest.

“Nines, look, wait! I. I’m sorry I yelled at you. Is this your first heat? I can drive you home, at least.” Fuck! He didn’t want to go that far! But he couldn’t stand the thought of Nines crying by himself in a taxi.

“It is. My first heat, that is.” Shit, _there’s the tear_. Nines swiped it away while Gavin barely stopped himself from reaching out to comfort him. Fucking hormones. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, lest they betray him.

“Okay, well. Should I call Connor? I know he’s a beta, but he might be able to... I don’t know, help you figure out what to do.”

Confusion again. “Gavin, Connor is an alpha. Had you not noticed? I believe it is why he and Hank took so long to figure things out.”

_What the fuck? Gavin was a goddamn gay disaster._

“Oh! I, uh, I just assumed based on his weird jacket. That he smelled weird too. For a beta.” Why was Nines the coherent one right now? “Anyway, let’s get going. I’m sure you don’t want to be here any longer.” Leaving Nines at his apartment, alone, was going to be hard enough. It would only get worse the longer they waited. Gavin absently twisted an old receipt in his pocket.

“Wait, Gavin. You were right, I– I don’t know what to do. Regrettably, I have not prepared for this. Do you– what do I do now?” He looked so lost. Fuck, he had gotten closer as they talked.

Besides the all-encompassing urge to comfort, Nines’ presence was starting to get to Gavin in other ways he could no longer ignore. He cursed his biology as he felt a telltale pang in his own abdomen. _This_ was why people don’t investigate crime scenes while in heat–others’ cycles could be affected, the odds skyrocketing if they were already hopelessly infatuated with the omega in question.

“Well.” _Do you have any alphas in mind?_ Was what many people would have said, but Gavin just couldn’t. Especially not when it was Nines’ first heat and he wasn’t prepared at all–it probably would’ve been irresponsible. “You can probably super-Google what to expect, yeah? Maybe order some... some things to help. An artificial knot, or something. Uh. Do you have blankets? You’re gonna want some blankets.”

“May I have your jacket?” Nines blurted out, effectively strangling Gavin’s last braincell and leaving it dead on the floor. “I don’t have many nesting implements and well, and I do not know where I could acquire more while in... this state.”

_I could get him some, so many, if I wasn’t about to deal with a heat of my own_ , Gavin thought, once again pissed at biology. _I can still give him at least one_ , his treacherous brain supplied, and he was handing over the jacket before he could talk some sense into himself.

As Nines quickly grabbed onto it, Gavin was blindsided by an urge to get him _home, safe, loved_. His breath hitched and quickened, head swimming. Distant reaches of his brain supplied him with the absurd image of being pulled over and blowing a 0.08 BHC (blood horny content). 

_Ugh. Guess I have to say something_. He closed his eyes, steeling himself for Nines to think he’s weird, to be disgusted, to reject him.

“Nines, look, I’m not feeling too great either. We- we might need that taxi anyway. It’s just hormones dude, sometimes this shit happens, it’s not like, I mean I only see you as a fr- work p- um, a friend, it’s not like I-”

He opened his eyes, only to see his jacket slowly drifting upwards, Nines seemingly unaware of his own actions. It stopped as it brushed Nines’ face, startling Nines.

“Sorry, what? I, um. I was lost in thought.”

Gavin called the taxi.


End file.
